Star Cradle
by Dr. Weird
Summary: Subaru's mother Akane has a family history that comes back to the surface of a modern world, threatening to break the stability made half a year after Dealer's defeat. Her heritage has ties to an ancient legend that threatens to spill over into the world of Denpa and Wizards, and as Subaru learns of his newfound gifts, he learns just how deep it really goes. Post-RNR3/MMSF3.


Chapter 1: Third Planet from the Sun Remix

Subaru's alarm clock buzzed to life at 7:00 AM sharp. Mumbling from the noise entering his ears, the brunette lazily pressing the alarm switch. Following that a loud boisterous yawn came from the mass floating beside him.

War-Rock yawned obnoxiously yawned into his clawed hand, a tear comically forming in his red eye duct. "Damn, I hate alarms. Aw, well, mornin' Subaru."

"_Ohayo_, War-Rock. Sleep well?", Subaru smiled. He noted the clock was still ticking and ran to the bathroom. "Whoops, gotta shower."

The AM-aian smiled as his friend hopped into the shower and stared at the rising sun, just barely above the horizon line. '_Hard to believe it's been six months… Meteor G seems so long ago…_'

The door to the rest of the house opened, showing Daigo holding a mug of coffee. "He in the shower?" "Yep. I got him." "Make sure he comes his hair and brushes his teeth. Tonight's special."

"_Yes, mom_.", War-Rock lulled sarcastically. Hard to believe that the party's after class. Well, the last day of school on a Friday _was_ a nice time to have some fun. Not just for graduating Kodoma Elementary but also the day when Shidou – or Ace being his field name – finally getting officially released from the hospital after stupidly busting his hip from his first recovery after the Meteor G fiasco. It felt good seeing that smug Acid getting his comeuppance dealing with that walking case of sugar rush.

There was also that Tia girl who was pretty much by his side the whole time; it was pretty obvious what's going on in her head.

War-Rock didn't normally eat, but he was able to smell – the scent of Amane cooking Subaru's go-to breakfast of bacon and eggs seemed good at the moment. He could hear the showerhead in Subaru's bathroom turn off. '_Guess he's done_.'

Meanwhile, Akane was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast for her boy, remembering the events that led up to this day in summation. She's been having trips down memory lane really. Even from before all this stuff happened.

As Daigo snuck up behind her with a playful 'Boo!', she giggled. "Don't scare me like that. I'm cooking here."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Didn't get to ask about how you slept." "Oh. Fine. Had that dream again."

Daigo's grin faded. "You sure Subaru shouldn't know? You know, about his heritage? I think it's time."

"I know but… it's so _personal_. I mean, he hasn't seen my side of the family but I'm not so sure he's ready. I don't think he'd believe his eyes."

"Well, he's got _your_ eyes, so I'm not too worried.", Daigo joked. "I think we should think it over. It has been forever since we heard from your family."

"Yeah…"

At that moment Subaru came down from the stairs. "Mornin'!" "Good morning, Subaru. Sleep well?" "Yep. You? Whoa, this smells good."

Akane's smile faltered for a bit but returned to normal. "Eat up. Graduation may be over but there's still the school after party."

"I know, Mom.", Subaru chimed as he placed his emptied plate in the sink and sponged it clean of the remains. Fixing on his Hunter-VG and War-Rock flashing downstairs the two bid the Mrs. of the house goodbye as they headed to school.

Akane couldn't help but be proud of her son. He rebound tremendously since he first met War-Rock, not to mention being the hero Rockman right under her nose. '_I must've been rustier that I thought not picking __**that**__ up._' Still in thought, a new bubble came into being. '_Maybe… maybe I should tell him about his heritage. He's old enough…_'

Akane stretched her arms. "Aw, well, that can wait. Oh! My show's almost on!"

And so the housewife turned on the television to watch her soap opera of choice, much to Daigo's chargin.

As Subaru caught up to Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro, the foursome chatted away on how graduation was nicely done and their looking forward to Kodoma Elementary. As they reached the school gates they were met with none other than Jack and, with a pang of surprise after the fact, Tsukasa.

Shortly after Meteor G, Tsukasa showed up one day to Subaru's house out of the blue and finally mustered the courage to make amends with the brunette over everything. Subaru wasted no time in re-forging their BrotherBand, no questions asked. Tsukasa would have broke down in happy tears, but his spilt personality Hikaru didn't want to share his body with a total sap, even though it meant something to him too.

After finally submitting himself to the Satella Police and being registered as a Transcode for 'Gemini Spark', Shidou, while bedridden, took it upon himself to help Tsukasa get back into the groove of education and join Subaru and the others for middle school. He can be such a character.

"Morning, Subaru-kun." "Tsukasa-kun! Jack! Hey!" "Sup, bro?", Jack commented. After the whole Meteor G thing, Jack returned to finish the year he started under Ikuta-sensei, per Tia's request. Big sisters can be scary.

As they passed by, they noticed little Chiyokichi Hasami – otherwise known to some as 'Cancer Bubble' – hanging with some of his classmates. When Subaru first met him, he had no real friends, but now was bursting at the seams with BrotherBands. Hopefully he wasn't showing his Transcode off…

Waving at them was the trusty gardener and fellow Transcode, Juro Ogami – who, like Chiyokichi, Subaru and so forth can become Wolf Forest, with the aid of the FM-ian Wolf, as Chiyokichi can with Cancer.

They to were invited to the party involving Ace's recovery since, as licenced Transcodes, were considered honorary members of the Satella Police force and WAZA.

Come to think of it, Subaru would be seeing Amachi-san, Utagai-san, and even Kenta Yagi (Also goes by Goat Kung-Foo), who recently moved here on a special scholarship and is supposedly in Subaru's groups school as well. They were both the same age after all.

The day went on rather swimmingly with students of the 5th Grade having a little party and schmoozing around the school. As the day ended, Saubaru and the group were joined by Chiyokichi and Juro as they headed for the WaveLiner to WAZA. It took about 10 minutes to get to their destination, immediately by an unexpected sight – Shidou stood there with a goofy face shouting "BOO!", giving the humans and Wizards alike aboard a good scare.

"Don't do that!", Ox, Gonta's Wizard, yelled aloud. Acid materialized with an apologetic look on his faceplate. "I couldn't talk him out of it."

"Aw, c'mon, Acid, it was all in good fun! So, how was school?", Shidou beamed. "Good.", Subaru smiled back. "How's Tia and Ms. Yoiri doing?"

"Oh they're doin' fine. The ol' doc's been taking it easy since Dealer and took her first vacation in 10 years. As for Tia…", he paused before rubbing the back of his head, blushing. "We're kinda… dating."

"'Bout time.", War-Rock grinned. Subaru smiled. He then noticed someone approaching from the corner of his eye. "Hey!"

"Subaru-kun! What's up?", came a rather cheeky Kenta Yagi running up to the group, bumping fists with Subaru. "Kenta-kun! It's been a while. How are you liking Kodoma Town?" The martial artist Transcode smiled. "It's a nice place. There's a lot of nice grasslands to train. Isn't that right, Goat?"

Kenta's FM-ian partner materialized from his Hunter. "Nothing like a meadow to train in, if you ask me."

Smiling, Shidou ushered for the group to follow him. Entering WAZA at last, with Chiyokichi and Juro marveling at the lobby's interior with all the futuristic detail and were welcomed by Amachi and Utagai. "Subaru-kun! Everyone!", the plump friend of Daigo jeered with a large grin. Utagai smiled, followed by Cygnus materializing and nodding at War-Rock and the others. "Yo."

"Doing well, I see.", War-Rock grinned. "Just playing assistant to these two. It's been a bit boring lately, but peace does that. Not that I terribly mind."

"Well, look who it is!", boomed a energetic, elderly female voice. Dr. Yoiri, accompanied by the WAZA chief and Tia walked down the hall. Tia seemed be more approachable since the end of Meteor G, giving off a soft smile.

"Hello, everyone. It's been some time." "Ms. Tia!", Luna exclaimed, clasping the elder girl's hands with a smile. "It's been so long!" Tia smiled.

Sudedenly, Subaru's vision went black, feeling a pair of hands over his eyes. "Guess who?", came a sweet voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, Misora.", Subaru laughed. The child star and close friend of the main group of kids grinned, releasing her hold on the brunette boy, giggling. "You git me!"

"So how's life treating you?" "Oh, you know. Writing songs and all the good stuff. Say hi, Harp."

"Hey, guys! Miss me?", the blue Fm-ian asked gingerly. "Naw.", War-Rock jeered, earning a bop on the noggin. He grumbled.

"Say, Subaru. Your folks were supposed to be coming. You hear from them yet?" "Not in the last hour, but they won't be late. They're probably heading here as we speak."

Daigo and Akane boarded the WaveLiner to WAZA, the doors closing behind them. Taking their seats, they had about 20 minutes before reaching their destination. As luck had it, no one was there in the car with them. Akane smiled nervously. "Hey, dear?"

"What's wrong, honey?" "About earlier… I just don't feel sure about telling Subaru just yet… but after all of his struggles, and making so many friends… maybe it _is_ time to talk about my side of the family."

"Yeah, and it's going to be a really awkward talk, I'll tell you what. I mean, no offense, but they're not what one may think of in this time. I mean, with the traditions and all."

Akane giggled. "I suppose. Tradition, nothing – I doubt they would touch a Denpa device. The idea of War-Rock and the others from another world might make Granny's heart give out."

"Naw, don't say that. I think that he's get along great with your grandfather; I mean, they got matching attitudes.", Daigo laughed out loud. "Now them meeting – _that_ would be interesting."

Akane giggled. "We'd have to see with our guard up. After all, you _know_ his position in the clan." "How can I forget? He's got to be one of the only people to ever scare me stiff. Not like your dad. He's hardcore. I'm lucky enough to have all my limbs attached much less the right to marry his only daughter."

"Daddy was always overprotective. At least he warmed up to you in the end. I wonder how he'd take to Subaru."

"I think he'd be impressed by him saving the world three times, all before he came of age." That comment quieted the conversation's fervor. "That's right.", Akane realized. "He's not even 13 yet. Is it still a good idea to tell him?"

"Subaru's more mature than you're giving him credit for, dear. I'm sure he can handle it.", Daigo smiled, placing his arm over his wife's shoulder.

"I suppose…", Akane smiled. The next second her spine shivered and stiffened, her face contorting with shock for a moment. "Dear?", Daigo asked, concerened.

'_What was that…? This sensation… don't tell me that…_', Akane thought to herself. "Dear?", Daigo asked again, shaking her wrist a bit. "You okay? You looked like you seen a ghost."

"Huh? Oh… i-it's nothing. Just a random shiver. It's gone now.", she smiled. "Well… if you're sure…", Daigo said calmly. Akane craned her neck down for a second. '_Oh, please don't tell me something is going to happen now of all times…_'

Back at WAZA, the festivities of the party went underway. Not only were the motley crew of friends and acquaintances celebrating their victory over Meteor G, but also establishing a better bond with Planet FM and Cepheus, along with Subaru and his group moving on to middle school.

There were a few cakes, some nice platters of fruits, veggies, cheeses, some drinks (both for the kids and the adults), a couple of cakes and other such spreads. Human and Wizard alike were making merry, laughing and talking about all sorts of things.

However, the joyous air was abruptly halted by a surprise sound of the alarm. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"What the…?!", War-Rock gawked. "An intruder?!", Shidou gasped. "When did _this_ happen?!" The motley crew of the room all filed out of the room, following Shidou and Dr. Yoiri's lead to the command center on the same floor. "What's going on?!", Yoiri exclaimed.

Several WAZA and Satella Police members were scrambling about or typing madly on councils, trying to find out exactly triggered the alarm. "We're not sure ma'am! IT was quiet a moment ago, then all of a sudden we registered a _huge_ energy reading increase close to the entrance! We've never seen anything like it!"

"Is it a hostile EM body?!", Shidou asked. "Sir! We're not sure at the moment! Whatever the source is, we're not 100% sure it's coming from Denpa waves at all! We think it might be something else!"

"Not a Denpa signature? Is that possible?!", Amachi yelled over the blaring alarm. Utagai noticed the readings on the main screen, it reading gauged levels of energies in the atmosphere around WAZA. He paled when he saw the numbers. "Those readings! Are they accurate!"

"No doubt about it, sir! And they're fresh, too. It's all coming from one source, but it feels like the area's being doused by this energy – it's like an army of super-strong viruses in volume!"

"Can you pinpoint its origin?!", the chief asked. "We're already on it sir!... No way!"

"What is it?!", Acid yelled. "What do you see?!"

"The signal… it's being made from the courtyard! Someone get a visual!"

At the push of a button, the screen switched to a live video feed of the entrance to WAZA, with the port for the WaveLiner in the background. Standing there was a single human male.

Getting a better visual of the guy, he wore a large cloak shrouding his form in a deep ebony. Inches above the rim of the hood were two circles of red ringed by white like looked like snake eyes, with triangles fringing the rim that looked like fangs. One could make out deep purple eyes shaded by sharp licks of orange hair.

Shidou burst for the door. Knowing that a confrontation was going to go down, Subaru and War-Rock subconsciously gave chase; this was followed by Gonta, Misora, and Tsukasa – all three of which shared the latter two's aptitude at handling oneself in situations like this.

Meanwhile, as this occurred the cloaked figure got himself surrounded by Satella Police and their Wizards in a circular fashion.

"This is your only warning! Hands and knees on the ground!", barked the leader of the squad. The figure merely stood there as if ignoring them. Gritting his teeth, the squad leader charged at his with his elbow reared, prompting the others to follow suit.

The figure's cloak scuffled enough to see his enlarged 'evil eyes' as he squatted and kicked the earth hard, causing to soar into the air about 4 yards, shocking his assailants. His hood fell back and collapsed, revealing a head of foot-long orange hair that erected back like a licking flame from a torch. Three huge bangs covered his forehead and snaked under his eyes, which sported thick black eyeliner on the bottom eyelids.

"Rear from my bite and die.", he seethed coldly as his cloak opened revealing a naked toned mid-rift with large scars on the left side partially censored by thick bandages snaking around his abs and baggy cloth pants in royal purple. He seemed to be wearing gold ankle bracelets and black martial artist shoes. A clip over his left hip revealed a long wound black whip, which he reached for and cracked in his right hand.

Thrusting wildly, the whip sprung to life and mercilessly struck all bodies around him with fierce precision, sometimes hitting the face, spine or neck in neat cracks, like being bitten by a swarm of venomous serpents.

As he gracefully landed on the ground without bending his knees, all Wizards returned to their Hunters, the Satella Policemen holding them rearing from the pain of being whipped several times each in vulnerable places.

The man cracked his whip on the ground, caught the end in his left hand and stretched it, licking his upper lip deviously. "Next."

As Shidou burst through the door, he wasted no time in trying to Transcode into Acid Ace. What he didn't count on was for the man to jump forward and lash his whip, smacking his Hunter-VG out of his hand with a THWACK and snaking the whip around his neck in one move. Grabbing the whip from under the wrap before it ensnared, Shidou successfully stopped the man from effectively choking him, but was tugged to the ground by the intruder's tremendous arm strength forcing the blunette's face into the dirt.

Acid materialized from Shidou's Hunter and reared back his claws as he flew charging at the orange-haired stranger. What the Wizard didn't count on was the man producing a second whip clipped on his waist and ensnaring Acid in a swift swing and throwing him at the entrance to WAZA's lobby.

As Subaru and the others reached the reinforced glass doorway to the outside world they were met with the heart-stopping crash Acid made into the doorway and fell with a thud, the sickening collision noise making Misora and Gonta trip and fall on their faces.

"So weak. Like panicking mice, scurrying amidst chaos.", the figure coldly sighed in a youthful and slightly flamboyant voice. "Next."

"Grrrr… this guy's starting to piss me off! Kid, let's get 'im!", War-Rock roared. Subaru nodded. "Transcode 003: Rockman!"

Completing his transformation, the Blue Bomber ran outside, his infamous Buster locked and loaded, but stayed his hand on firing just yet. "Who the hell are you?!"

"…Are you Subaru Hoshikawa, child of the Kagamine Clan?", the man asked with a stern tongue.

"The hell are you talking about?!", Subaru barked as Harp Note, Ox Fire and Gemini Spark ran up from behind them.

"Oh man, I hope those guys are okay…", Ox Fire said aloud, concerned. "They'll be fine. Focus on this guy; he seems pretty good.", Gemini Spark Black – or Hikaru - said with a commanding tone.

"More small fry. You're not my concern. My business is with the child of the Kagamine Clan. Get lost.", the guy with the whip said threateningly. This guy didn't seem to have a Denpa Henkan, but he still meant business.

Gemini Spark White severed the whip binding Shidou's neck, causing him to cough harshly now that he can breathe freely. "Thanks.", he coughed weakly.

"Tch. Meddling swine.", the man cursed as the ends of the severed began to glow and re-stitch themselves as one whip again. This caught the group off-guard, which allowed the intruder the moment needed to frenzy his whips and force the group to shrink back.

"Kid, we gotta counter attack!", War-Rock yelled out. "No! He's a human, so we can't just attack as if he were made of Denpa!", Shidou cried out. "We gotta subdue him!"

"Got it!", Ox Fire replied as he charged at the whip-wearing man, elbow extended. The man merely sidestepped, spun around and delivered a sharp kick at the back of the bull's head, knocking him down flat. He then passively curved his back to avoid both Gemini's advance on him, fluidly dodging the twins' larger arms and lashed both whips at their ankles, grabbing them harshly and with unbelievable arm strength, dragged them towards Ox Fire's direction and released, causing the three to topple over like a trio of dominos.

"That's it. Shock Note!", Harp Note declared as she strummed a single note that fired right at the cloaked orange-haired older male. Instinctively, the man spun in a circle, causing one whip to lash and crash into the Shock Note, terminating it on contact. Still spinning, he thrust the second whip like it were a ball and chain, colliding with the girl's cheekbone and knocking her over with a terrifying crack. "Ahh!"

"That's enough!", Rockman hollered, charging in blindly. What the Shooting Star _didn't_ count on was for the thick white sash tied around the guy's waist to loosen and shoot at him like a hungry cobra lunging in for the kill. It snaked mercilessly and wrapped around the hero with elastic reflexes; you could hear the snap of the sash binding his body as it began to squeeze Rockman like a grape. He let out a light scream from the shock.

"My thoughts exactly.", the intruder seethed in his slightly flamboyant voice. "I didn't come here to play house. Coming to a den of _heathens_ like this was the last thing I wanted to do today."

"Then… what _did_ you come for…?", Rockman choked out. He could feel the blood going to his head.

"You, you stupid brat. Why else would I come here?", the flame-haired man slightly taller than his captive sighed, his bandaging suspending his prey a foot off the ground.

"Get away from him!", War-Rock roared as he conjured into existence, attempting to swipe at the bandages with his claws. The man retaliated by grabbing the AM-ian by the cranium and harshly slamming him into the earth. "Clam it, you filthy outsider! This has nothing to do with the likes of you, so keep your yap shut if want to live!", the assailant seethed with venom.

At that moment, Akane and Daigo got off of the WaveLiner and got accustomed to the sudden glare of the sunlight. Fixing their gaze at the scene before him, Akane's motherly fears took root in her shock. "_Subaru!_" She proceeded to run blindly, shortly followed by Daigo screaming for her to stop, and time slowed down for a moment.

Akane could not see the face of the person holding her son in the air like prey in a hunter's claws, but her vision trailed to an insignia on his back; the cloak sported a stylized mural of what seemed to be an open pairs of sharp jaws in two lines of a light blue, with a stenciled camellia resting on the crest of the thin tongue sticking out.

'_That… emblem…!...DAMN THEM!_'. Akane's thoughts slowly shifted from shock to a contorted rage.

The next moment surely came as a surprise – Akane's right fist instantaneously collided with the orange-haired young man's cheek, the image of him being sent flying several feet with a look of total shock on his face taking what seemed like the equivalent of a lightning strike to the face. The force of the punch ruptured the sash binding Rockman and tore completely, freeing the hero.

Daigo stopped running, his jaw dropped and extended arm shaking awkwardly. It was like he knew something, judging by the look on his face. "Akane… was that…?"

The fallen man firmly planted his hand on his swollen cheek, trying to assess what happened. It was he looked up to see Akane looking down on him, a dark look of boiling rage in her eyes and scowl; her fists were clenched so tightly they threatened to turn white. The man paled. "You… you're…!"

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself, much less attacking my son.", Akane droned in a foreboding tone that for those who heard it, it felt like a chilly gust down their bare spines.

"They never told me… that _you'd_ be here…!", the man paled. Akane didn't even flinch.

"So. The Yashamaru clan has sunk so low as to attack the innocent in broad daylight. You always were a bunch of snakes." This time, the man's expression darkened in turn. "I wouldn't be one to talk, since you're someone who sold out their own kind. You leave the homeland, marry a filthy outsider and give birth to a child heralded as a hero who is slathered with the sinful nature of this world. And _you're_ preaching to me?!"

"…That doesn't change the fact that you violated the clans' collective treaties. My grandfather will know about this, and your clan will be severely punished."

"Heh. Why did you think I came here in the first place?" "What are you talking about?", Akane asked, not in the mood for games.

"You mean you didn't know? Your precious grandfather, the hailed leader of the Kagamine Clan of the Mirror… is dead."

Akane's eyes shrank. "What… did you say?" The man on the ground smirked. "Of course, there's no way someone who left their heritage behind for 12 years would know that so soon… if at all."

"Lies!", Akane roared, rearing for a kick to his head. The man dodged it, got to his feet and produced a small purple ball the size of a knuckle from his cloak.

It was a smoke bomb he threw to the ground, as it exploded into a violent plume of smoke. "Coward!", Akane screamed.

"Jasha of the White Fang doesn't run; he waits for the next opportunity to strike. We'll meet again… _Miko of the Mirror_."

As the smoke cleared, Shidou struggled to get up, but was helped by Daigo. "Thanks. You get what's going on?", he asked Subaru's father.

"It's a long story.", Daigo sighed with a tinge of strain. Shidou took note of this. Subaru exited his Transcode and stared at his mother with silent wonder.

"Mom! I-, well… I mean… _what-_?", Subaru tried to ask, but couldn't find the words to even begin. Gonta, Misor and Tsukasa, who all reverted to human form and dusted off, were similarly lost. Even War-Rock, still groggy from the hit on the head, was speechless. Akane gave a sullen look.

"And here I thought I'd tell you when you're older…", the young mother sighed. "About… my side of the family."

"Your side?", Subaru blinked. Come to think of it, he had no real recollection of cousins from his mother's side.

"Subaru, your mother comes from a long line of… _special_ people.", Daigo said with great care.

"Special?", asked Acid, intrigued. "How so?" Akane paused. "Subaru, my family hails from ancient legend – one of ten sacred families that were said to house treasures of the gods since ancient times. You know the stores of the Japanese gods, like Amaterasu?"

"Yeah, a little. Are you saying I'm…?" "Subaru, there's more to you than you think. Being Rockman is one thing, but to have the blood of a holy clan of _spiritualists _is a bit different."

"Like a Shinto priest?", asked Shidou. Akane shook her head. "I'm talking far up the chain. People with special powers. I think you were attacked because you're coming of age. All children of the clans develop their powers around 13."

"But he's not even 12 yet, Mrs. Hoshikawa.", Misora noted as the group began to head inside, and were surrounded by the others who watched from afar.

"I think I know. Maybe coming on contact with War-Rock and the last few years sped up the process?", asked Tsukasa. "I guess so…", Akane sighed.

"Subaru!", Luna, Kenta, Chiyokichi, Amachi and Utagai cried out, seeing if the boy was okay after that scuffle.

"Are you hurt or anything?", Chiyokichi asked in a slightly over-reactive pitch, clearly worried. Utagai nodded furiously.

"Akane. I guess that man was from…", Amachi started, looking the mother square I the eye.

"I'm afraid so, Amachi. They started moving after 12 years. And he said grandpa is dead…"

Amachi placed his hat over his chest. "I'm… I'm so sorry." "It's not confirmed though… but that's besides the point."

"So why was that guy here? And how did he wipe the floor with you guys so easily?" Kenta asked warily.

"There was something different about that guy. And I'm not taking about anything obvious like he wasn't a Transcode or something.", Juro noted, fangs bared. Wolf nodded. "Yeah. I could feel it from here – he's good."

"A lot of them are." Akane sighed. She then looked at the amassed group, still looking as confused as when this began.

She took a deep breath. "My maiden name is Akane Kagamine. I came from one of 10 sacred clans that have been close to the gods for over 1000 years, endowed with special spiritual powers. Powers I no doubt passed… to Subaru."

"I was wondering about something. Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever finding records of your family tree, Mrs. Hoshikawa; there's nothing in the national records.", Shidou noted aloud.

"There wouldn't be; they're too secretive – our clans can't just mingle with modern society so haphazardly."

"I take it that what that guy meant. You know, by 'heathens'?", Shidou asked with a pinch of restraint.

"Our clans firmly believe in certain distancing from the world we know today for the sake of purity. Well, until 30 years ago. I'm one of the few people of the clans who were part of a program to reestablish our connection to the world – ironically…' Akane trailed, blushing. "That's how I met Daigo."

Subaru lightly cupped Akane's hands. "Mom… could you tell us how this all started?"

Akane smiled. "Well… it started… the year my parents were married. The story of the Ten Clans of the Star Cradle in the modern age."

And there ends a nicely written (if I say so myself) introductory chapter to a rather interesting view on Ryuusei no Rockman fanfiction, one that is not really thought of. Back in EXE there was backstory on the Hikari family, but with this I wanted to do something a little differently – I wanted to make this a bit out of the norm for traditional Mega Man-like parameters and wanted to venture into a interesting direction in a conceptual world of science and aliens an technology. I wanted to make a story that invites elements of spirituality and of faith, without ultimately shoving it down throats. You know, having some balance in the subject.

Well, by all means tell me what you think, and I hope you'll stick around as I update; I can't promise regular updates with so much in my life but I'll do my best.

Till then.


End file.
